1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medicament dispensers and storage devices and time enunciators in combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a wide range of technology for the storage and retrieval of information, utilizing alpha/numeric keyboards. In addition, pill storage devices, such as portable containers, are well known. Combinations of pill boxes and portable clocks are well known. Though there have been devices, such as bracelets and pendants, containing thereon medical information or containing code numbers which signify an identifier of the patient, such code numbers being useful in telephonically retrieving patient information, there are no devices which can indicate to the patient the time of designated use, a description of the medicament to be used which is easily setable and resetable and modified from time to time, by the apparatus or by a remote apparatus used to control same. Portable alarms which respond at preset intervals are well known. The combination of an audible alarm, coupled with a visual display which signifies alpha/numeric data, in combination with a medicament dispenser containing a compartment holding a bulk variety of medicaments, is novel.